(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a graphic display system which is applicable to a cathode ray display device, various kinds of printers such as an ink-jet printer, etc. and a facsimile recording device.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Various types of graphic display devices have been proposed, but hitherto none has led to fully satisfactory results. A raster scanning type graphic display device, for example, functions to display an input signal pattern only. Such simple function makes the device significantly inconvenient. That is, in such conventional graphic display device, in the case of observing the pattern in a micro picture element level, the pattern has been enlarged with the aid of lenses, and as a result, one could only observe faded scanning lines. Such device, therefore, is not fully sufficient to the industry.